Love For Sale
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Reba is in a date auction for her church. Men from her past are betting on her attention. Who will get a date with her?
1. Auction

Reba

**Love For Sale**

**A/N- This takes place after the show ended. I know in the show Cheyenne and Van were supposed to have a little boy, but I changed it to a little girl. For anybody who gets mad at this, no offense, but that's why it's called FAN FICTION!**

Reba enters the living room of her home with a laundry basket and a dust buster. Cheyenne enters carrying her new daughter Erin.

"Erin." Reba says in a sing song voice.

"Hey mom. When's your date?" Cheyenne asks playing with Erin.

"It's not a date Cheyenne. It's a date auction for the church that the preacher has asked me to participate in." Reba says.

"Okay mom. I don't know. Thanks for letting us spend so much time over here." Cheyenne says.

"It's no problem. I love you guys. Let me see Erin." Reba responds taking Erin from her mother after she puts the laundry basket on the couch.

"I need to go take a shower. I'll be back." Cheyenne says kissing Erin. Cheyenne rushes up the stairs to take her bath.

"Come here Erin. We're gonna go make dinner." Reba and Erin enter the kitchen and Kyra enters from the back door.

"Hi mom. Hi Erin." Kyra says.

"What? None of that "Aunt Kyra" stuff with Erin?" Reba asks with a chuckle.

"I was younger then mom. I wasn't as mature and responsible as I am today," Kyra sighs, "okay Erin; come to Aunt Kyra." Kyra takes Erin from Reba. Kyra leaves the kitchen and the phone rings.

"Hello?" Reba asks when she picks it up.

"Reba. this is Reverend Parks. I was wondering if you could come in earlier than we had you scheduled."

"Sure." Reba says without even thinking about it.

"That's great. Several people have gotten sick and can't be in the show." Reverend Parks says.

"That'll be fine." Reba says as she hangs up the phone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was the day of the date auction. The associate pastor was the speaker. Reba was the first person to go up. Her heart was racing. She has wearing a deep blue strapless, backless dress, that matched the color of her eyes. One of the sponsors of the event came up to her and helped her over to the runway. Reba walked out onto the stage smiling.

"Reba Hart, divorced; 47 years old. She likes to be at home with her children and grandchildren, and she loves to curl up with a cup of coffee and a good book." The associate pastor called out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brock was standing waiting for the auction to begin. Ever since Barbara Jean said she was gonna move to Little Rock he had been looking for somebody to date. He thinks he'll bet on Reba. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Brock turns around.

"Dr. Morgan! What are you doing here?" Brock asks him.

"Looking for a date. How's Barbara Jean?" Jack Morgan asks him.

"She's got a job in Little Rock, Arkansas on the news." Brock says.

"Arkansas?" Jack asks him.

"Yeah." Brock says.

"Good for her." Jack says. Brock sees a familiar face out of the corner of his eye.

"Brian?" Brock asks. The man stops and walks over. It was Brian Collins; the man Reba dated after he and Reba got divorced.

"Brock Hart? How are you? How's Reba? I haven't talked to her in 5 years." Brian says.

"She's good. She's the first person in the show today." Brock says.

"Okay." Brian says, "I'll be looking for her." The lights go down and the speaker gives a brief description of Reba.

"$100!" Brock hollers out.

"$150!" Dr. Morgan hollers over Brock's shoulder. Brock just looks at him, and Jack shrugs.

"$500!" Brian calls out.

"$1,000!" Reverend Parks, "Yummy- Pants" calls out.

**(A/N- If you remember the only episode with Rev. Parks, Barbara Jean called him Rev. Yummy Pants and then Reba did at the end of the episode) **A person slips into the hall that they are all betting in.

"$10,000!" They yell. Brock, Brian, Reverend Parks, and Jack Morgan all look back.

"Sold for $10,000!" The associate pastor calls out.

Reba's date for the evening is...

**Sorry folks.. That's all for now..**


	2. Fight Over Reba

the spot light flashes onto Barbara Jean Hart! Brock runs over to her.

"Where in the world did you get $10,000?" Brock asks her.

"I have a job now making some money, and we are selling part of your practice." Barbara Jean says.

"No, we are not." Brock replies. Barbara Jean gives Brock "the Look. Brock backs away.

"Oh we are selling part of your practice." Barbara Jean says, "if I can't have Reba no one can!" Barbara Jean hollers looking at Brian, Brock, Dr. Morgan, and Rev. Parks.

"She can't qualify! She's a female, so is Reba!" Dr. Morgan hollers out.

"You make a valid point there sir. Ma'am you are disqualified from this voting. Maybe you should wait for the male models in about an hour." The associate pastor says. Barbara Jean stomps her foot, but then quietly leaves. Reba puts her head in her hand and shakes her head. This just makes everybody watching her laugh.

"Well I guess the winner is Rev. Parks with $1,000!" The man hollers.

"Over my dead body!" Brock yells out pushing past Reverend Parks.

"What do you mean over your dead body? You divorced her!" Brian hollers out.

"Well you left her!" Dr. Morgan says.

"And you're any better? You were married! At least I was widowed!" Brian shouts.

**(A/N: I don't remember if Brian said he was divorced from his wife or that she died, but this is how I'm going, if you do remember what he said though please tell me.. Thank you)**

"QUIT FIGHTING!" Reba scream over everybody and they all just look up at her, and she blushes.

"Wait, if we put all our money together we can ALL go out on a date with her." Brock realizes.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. 4 guys on a date with one woman? What would that say about Reba?" Brian asks.

"That she's friends with alot of guys?" Rev. Parks asks not trying to be suggestive. Dr. Jack Morgan pats him on the back.

"That's an understatement Reverend. Good thinking though." Jack says trying not to laugh.

"Well what's it going to be men?" The associate pastor asks them.

"Who's going to be our spokesperson?" Brock asks.

"I will." Brian says to them, "I bid $11,750!"

"SOLD!" He yells out and Reba gets a grin on her face, not realizing what has just transpired between the men.

"WAIT, I want to bid!" A man hollers out holding up a credit card.

"It's too late." The pastor says, "I'm sorry."

"I'll sue this church if you don't let me bid." The man yells out.

"Okay, looks like you can bid, if you can get more than $11,750." He said.

"Do you take credit cards?" He asks. Rev. Parks just looks at him.

"No we don't, you lost so just go away." Rev. Parks asks trying not to lose his temper.

"Why don't you shut up?" He asks. Rev. Parks just jumps at that. The associate pastor sighs.

"Yes we take credit cards." The associate pastor says.

"Okay, I bid $12,000." He says.

**That's all for today for this story.. Can you guess who the mysterious man is?**


	3. The Winner & Reba's Alone

"Terry?" Reba calls from off the stage. He looks up at her and smiles.

**A/N: If you don't remember from the episode where Barbara Jean tried to hook Terry from her church up with Reba, this is the guy.**

"Hi Reba!" He hollers up to her. Reba gives a soft wave and blushes. She had liked Terry from the beginning after she realized that he was just like her. His ex wife left him to go be with some for foreigner and he was a big goofy blonde just like Barbara Jean is. She hasn't seen him in probably 3 years or so.

"How are you?" Reba asks him.

"I'm pretty good. How are you?" Terry asks her.

"I'm okay." Reba says.

"Okay, I guess the guy who won is the $12,000 bidder." The associate pastor says.

"HEY!" Brock hollers out with Brian at his heals.

"What? He won fair and square." Reverend Parks says trying to make peace since he's the pastor of the church.

"She's MY ex wife, and if I want to bid on her I am going to, and I will win her over." Brock says. Reba just puts her head in her hands and sighs. Once again, everybody in the room laughs at Reba for this.

_"I can't believe this is my life."_ Reba thinks to herself. Brian, Brock, Dr. Jack Morgan, and Reverend Parks are just staring at her waiting for her to give any signal to them.

"I am sick of this, just give the money to the church and forget that I was ever here." Reba says, she starts crying and walks off the stage, and into the dressing room. So poor Reba Hart didn't have a date, and this auction was ruined for her. Dr. Morgan, Reverend Parks, Brian, and Brock are kicking themselves because they lost their chance at Reba.


End file.
